vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
129062-wildstar-made-me-into-a-raider
Content ---- ---- ---- I remember you. Welcome back! Sunday marks the second time I've lived through that fight myself. The dungeon mechanics here are quite a bit more active than I'm used to. When I first saw this fight and the two SSM fights you mentioned I said "no way". After having done it enough times I can handle it. Usually I can live through both. I still occasionally get into bad spots with the chimes and sound waves (thanks RNG!). A big big help with the fire walls is 9/9 haste runes and a speed flask. And my boots have the Calisthenics special. Movement abilities (pounce, etc.) let you dodge through walls without damage. | |} ---- Yay, a fellow guildie! ~waves~ Lol, that's a funny story! Thankfully, WildStar makes you find the location before you can get attuned. Otherwise, that would have probably happened to me. Today, Skullcano bugged out on me. I was really sad, I haven't run it in a long time. I wanted to see if any of the skills I picked up in GA (Kuralak in particular) would help me survive the final fight. One person died during the run through fire part and got summoned, and I think that broke the dungeon. We all ran back to do it but then the event log was like "Defeat Boss Octog!" and we already killed him. :( As for Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden, I think I do alright though I haven't run it in forever. I've done runs where I survived both fights too, but I feel those two bosses are like gatekeepers. It's quite hilarious considering how easy it gets afterward. The first time I completed the dungeon, I was like "That's it?" because the Selene was a cakewalk compared to those two. | |} ---- It's happened to me before too, whether or not there has been a summon thrown out :( I can't find the cause of it, but I have used /bug every time I've found it. | |} ---- ---- Good to see you back! Also is it me or is Dominion getting way more populated? | |} ---- ---- Your reply makes me so happy! I always hear about how other players raided in WoW and other games, and it just makes me feel out of place. I can usually not die during Kuralak, but I don't perform as well as I want. I think the F2P announcement has bought in a lot of returning players. I see people in zone and global chat everyday saying that they recently returned. And the leveling zones actually have people in them now! No cookies according to my Cooking list, and i've pretty much unlocked everything. :( | |} ---- ...my ears are burning :) | |} ---- ---- Glad to hear that. What would you like to do better on madam Defiler then? One of many, I assure you. Hehe. *waves back* I appreciate the kindness! | |} ---- Well, I'd like to do more damage during laser phase. During that part I'm more focused on not dying to the lasers and keeping buffs up if that's my job for the night. I'm also starting to transition to the point where I'm doing enough damage where I might get turned into an egg or at the very least not be on backup for the egg phase, so that's another thing I'm getting used to. This isn't something that anyone has pulled me aside about. I think my raid leader's pretty happy as long as we stay alive and know our roles. Casual guilds ftw! I'm a little sad you guys are on EU. I have a few Exile characters and it would have been nice to hang out with you all when I needed a break from playing Dominion. :( | |} ---- ---- Players like you are exactly why I felt compelled to make a post like this. Don't be intimidated by other players with past raiding experience! I've talked with some former raiders, and it can sometimes work against them. Like they are used to doing things a certain way and it can be tough to unlearn that. You and I are like blank slates that aren't being held back due to past experiences. Don't get me wrong, past experience is also helpful but being new also has its advantages! OMG you were just like me for the longest time! Hell, I still struggle with some of the dungeons. I'd rather do GA than Vet Protogames most of the time even. I'd recommend finding a nice guild who is willing to teach new players the ropes of dungeons and such. My guild is like that but there are plenty of others as well. I'd really recommend asking in global or zone chat about it or even checking out the Entity forums. Feel free to message me as well if you're interested in my guild. I actually don't like recruiting most of the time, but I figure I'll reach out to you since I've been where you are. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Soloing primes might. It can be rough but you can do it. Just kite or have a heal. Without the pushback from an enemy, at least via telegraphs, fighting stationary targets may make you... too comfortable. | |} ---- ---- Hooray! I think the first time I raided, I died to pretty much every boss except Phagemaw. But the way we deal with that boss is most of the raid is pretty stationary so there wasn't much for me to do. I'm glad you're having a great time! Edited September 7, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ----